


Dusk

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AU. Ciel’s playing with his family’s belongings.





	Dusk

Ciel sighed, going through the motion of sorting out his family’s belongings. Such history was here, and he found himself reluctantly having to be practical and parting with most objects, the physical memory of his parents only a faint echo of the warmth he felt when they were alive.

“Hm, an Ouija board,” Ciel said, observing it, a smile forming as he found it quite unexpected that his parents would own one.

Despite his logical mind saying he shouldn’t waste time, he laid it out.

“Instructions… step 1…” he murmured to himself, following them absentmindedly.

“Well, anyone out there?” he said with a sad smile, clasping the lens.

Immediately a ‘clack’ resounded through the room and an amorphous black mass appeared before him.

“Wh- what the hell-” Ciel stammered, falling back in his chair. He couldn’t quite see the features but the hair at the back of his neck stood on end when a predatory growl emanated from the blackness.

“I can’t be seeing this…” Ciel muttered, getting a hold of himself and flipping through the instruction book, trying to find the relevant section.

“You won’t find this in there,” the demon said, chuckling. “Would hurt sales, you know.”

“Then… ah…” Ciel said, panicking and falling back.

“I’ll make this simple,” the black mass said. “You satisfy my desires, and I will help you. And by the way, you don’t have a choice.”

Ciel became engulfed in dark tentacles as the mass pushed him onto the bed and started to fondle him.

Experiencing a myriad of sensations, Ciel passively allowed the monster to play with his body.

~~

“Good morning, my Lord,” a man said dressed in a butler’s uniform, wandering into the room with tea laid on a tray.

“Who the hell are you?” Ciel said, jumping out of bed despite being naked.

“Surely our time together wasn’t _that_ unmemorable? And you can call me Sebastian, by the way.”

“You look… different…” Ciel commented, then yelped and dived under the bedcovers.

“Come now, no need to be shy,” Sebastian said, laying the tray down.

“Wh- what are you doing?” Ciel asked in a shaky voice, refusing to come out from under the covers.

Sebastian ripped it off. “Don’t you remember what I said yesterday? And you are quite a delectable specimen.”

“That was real…” Ciel murmured, still in a haze. “But what are you doing?”

“Serving you breakfast,” Sebastian snapped.

“I have to keep packing.”

“Don’t you like it here?”

“Well, yes, but I can’t really stay here by myself,” Ciel replied solemnly. “The house is too big. It’s too hard to run, and it’s only for myself.”

“Hence my being dressed as a butler.”

Ciel shuddered, still afraid. “Why are you doing this?”

“Quid pro quo,” Sebastian said with a grin. “You give me what I want, and I’ll help you. And remember, I’m not giving you a choice. But I promise I’ll make it… as enjoyable for you as I can.”

“What the hell are you?”

“A demon.”

Ciel didn’t look convinced. “Well, I guess I’ll have some tea, then,” he said, dressing himself.

Sebastian obediently brought it over.

Ciel took a sip. “It’s too cold.”

“A thousand apologies, my Lord,” Sebastian snapped. “I neglected to factor in the time it would take for you to accept your situation. I shall be back momentarily with some fresh tea.”

Ciel watched as he left the room.

~~

Later that day, Sebastian sauntered into Ciel’s bedroom.

“You’re in human form this time,” Ciel commented.

“Indeed,” Sebastian said, slipping under the covers with a ravenous gaze, clutching Ciel from behind. “Now relax,” he said as he planted kisses on his back.

~~

Ciel liked sending Sebastian on little tasks – anything he could do to get him to leave the house so he could continue his research on demonology.

His face went grey as he read about the devouring of souls.

Just then, Sebastian smoothly and silently entered the room. His eyes widened as he saw the book.

Ciel looked at him with hatred. “You want my soul.”

“Of course,” Sebastian said. “Your soul is a delicacy, little one.”

“Why don’t you take it now and get it over with?”

“Do you really think I’d need to sleep with you to eat your soul?”

“No.”

Sebastian started walking with slow steps. “I’d rather taste your soul than devour it completely.”

Ciel glanced at a letter opener, wondering if killing himself would be the better option.

Sebastian walked towards him, angry. “Listen,” he hissed. “Even if you were to cut yourself, I can make it so you don’t die. You _don’t_ have a choice in the matter.”

“And that’s exactly why I don’t like it,” Ciel retorted. “I don’t have a choice. Believe it or not, you haven’t exactly earned my trust!”

Sebastian didn’t respond.

Ciel crossed his arms. “Exactly how many times can you clean a toilet and not get sick of it?”

Sebastian let out a puff of air, smirking. “A lot.”

Ciel observed him, noting that the demon did seem to indicate genuine affection towards him. Finally, he grabbed Sebastian by the collar and dragged him in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> a reminder that these are fictional characters and thus impossibly attracted to each other by real life standards


End file.
